random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 210: Fear Factor 2.0
AN EPISODE WITH THE NAME "2.0", THAT ISN'T 2.0?! OMGZ! Part 1 Narrator: The Bunker. Mochlum: GUESS WHAT GUYZ?! (nobody says anything) Mochlum: I AM OVER MY REDEAD FEAR! I CAN FINISH EVER ZELDA GAME EVER NOW! (nobody cares) Mochlum: OH YEAH! NOBODY BELIEVES ME!? I BET I CAN GO INTO A ROOM IRL WITH REDEADS! JB: (appears) Kbai. (draws a square around him that causes him to disappear) (nobody cares still) JB: EVERYBODY CARE OR ELSE! (nobody cares still) JB: FINE! (draws squares around everyone causing them to appear in a stadium) JB: HEY GUYS, AND WEEEEEEEELCOME TO FEAR FACTOR 2.0! WHERE YOU FACE YOUR 2ND BIGGEST FEARS! AND NO LYIN ABOUT WHAT YOU FEAR, BECAUSE MOCHLUM DID, AND LOOK AT HIM NOW! (points at Mochlum on a screen, where he is trapped in a room with ReDeads, and he is unarmed to kill them) Mochlum: (curlded up) Plz don't h*** me ReDeads. ReDeads: K. (runs to Mochlum and starts chasing him) Mochlum: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JB: BWAHAHAHAHA! (turns off screen) WHO WANTS TO VOLUNTEER FOR THE NEXT FEAR FACTOR 2.0! (nobody raises hand) JB: I guess I'll raise it FOR one of you guys. (pulls up 's arm) : I don't wanna do this. JB: Too bad! (pushes into pit with his fears) (BTW, is Redsox ) ACF: I wonder how this'll turn out in the end. Bob: Who knows. JB: And YOU *points at ACF*. What's your biggest fears, 'cause idk. ACF: Do you REALLY think I'll tell you that? JB: Yeah. 'Cause your a dark blond and- ACF: *grabs JB's collar* HOW THE FUDGE DID YOU KNOW THAT I'M A DARK BLOND?! JB: 'Cause I stalk you guys. And you seem to talk- ACF: Shut up. Guard Droid: ACF fears very small rooms, clowns, and knives. ACF: OH COME ON! JB: Thank you, Guard Droid. Now...*pushes ACF into a small room on the floor* ACF: I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU~ (boom) JB: Now then.... .*Clown with knives appear and circle ACF* ACF:*Shudders* this is so scary... Clowns:DIE! ACF:...MALLET TO THE FACE! *Bashes all clowns with her mallet* JB:WHA!?!? ACF:I win. :p JB:GAH! WHO'S NEXT! S&K(Who randomly appeared):That one!*Points to FlameTail* I HATE TYPHLOSIONS! JB:So, Typhlosion! What's YOUR fear!?!? FlameTail:I'm...afraid of water. JB: So, you will dive intop the water! FlameTail: *Thinks: I hope CC00 will save me in time (CC00 is his new owner until MS is alive)* *Dives in* (FLAMETAIL FAINTED!) .*CC00 throws pokeball at Flametail* JB:What's your fear, Scientist!? Meanwhile... ACF: HA! .....Can I leave now? JB: NO. GUARD DRIOD! DRESS HER UP AS A CLOWN! Guard Droid: Yes sir. *gets out clown suit* ACF: Pfft. Child's play. *takes out mallet* (Guard Droid neutralizes ACF, thus knocking her out) Faves: Is this episode about fears? *Le random Tornadospeed appears* Tornado: I'M GONNA WRITE A MOCHAVES FIC NOW >:D Faves:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Mochlum: (runs in, carrying dead ReDead, and throws it on TS, then revives it) I'M NOT AFRAID OF REDEADS ANYMORE! JB; k. (points Puberty-inator at Mochlum0 Mochlum: WHAT?! EVERYBODY RUN! Faves: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FAWKING SHIPPER!!! JB: And now, government agents will now drop into the arena! Tornadospeed: SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! Part 2 Narrator: Total chaos happens as the goverment agents attack, everyone gets hit by the puberty-inator, people write shipping fanfics, and more. Oh yeah, ACF is dressed as a clown :p ...And still in that pit. ACF: (wakes up) Errg. What ha- *realizes she's dressed as a clown* AH! I'M A STINKIN' CLOWN SOMEON HELP ME AHHHHH JB: Hey, don't try wiping that off, I made the clown makeup permenant. ACF:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Faves: The Puberty-inator? WTF is does that do? HOLY FAWK WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY BODYDUSBJDHSGJVDGJFHVJHBFD Mochlum: (rises from chairs 6 feet tall with muscles) I GO THROUGH PUBERTY 90% FASTER THEN THE AVERAGE MAN! (rips puberty-inator apart) Faves:lol. Also, if they're anything i'm afraid of, it's living a long life of nothing but pampered luxury. JB: Oh... WELL SO BE IT!!! *Makes faves' "fear" happen* Faves: OH I'M SO AFRAID :D JB: And now, mah tomboi, TIME TO THROW YOU IN A CLOWN AND KNIFE FILLED ROOM THAT'S VERY SMALL! :D ACF: I FRIGGIN' HATE YOU *Guard Droid picks her up* JB: Ahh I love my job. Faves: I'M QUAKING IN FEAR. JB: Good >:D CC00: BTW My fear is Heights. JB: *snaps* CC00: (appears on top of Big Ben) DNANG IT! Faves: ...and another fear of mine is helping Comp get over his fear of heights. JB:SO IT WILL BE *snaps* CC00: THA- Faves: *Glares at Comp* CC00: OH NO, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? JB: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CC00: *Climbs down* I'M STILL VERY AFRAID Faves: AND I MIGHT HAVE A HEART ATTACK CC00: Y-YEAH, ME TOO.. JB:um... ok Mochlum: Guys my fear is that JB is our ally. JB: I LOVE YOU GUYS! Mochlum: Drat I hate when fears backfire and become actual fears. JB: (hugs everyone) Mochlum: OH GAWD! I HATE HUGS! I FEAR THAT JB WILL! JB: (stops hugging) Mochlum: Yay undo-ness ftw. JB: (punches) Mochlum: Oh great, over-undo-ness. My biggest nightmare. JB: (turns into baby) Mochlum: Oh man, he overundid himself! I fear the day when the baby learns to sing. JB: THAT BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH- Mochlum: crap... Faves: KICK THE BABY! *Kicks JB* JB:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Faves: (Meanwhile) (ACF is in a small room filled with knives, real clowns, and some toy bear) ACF: Wait what toy- *sees that it is The Snuggle Bear* AH! NOT YOU TOO! Guard Droid: I just threw that in for no reason. lawl. Snuggle Bear: *comes alive* HAI! I'M SNUGGLE BEAR! :D *is coming towards ACF, along with the clowns* ACF: AH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP FROM MY CHILDHOOD! *picks up a knife and throws it at the Snuggle Bear, who then daiz* Hmm... Clown: HAI CLOWN GIRL! ACF: AH! (the room gets smaller all of a sudden) (ACF starts hyperventaling) ACF: *starts throwing knives at the clowns* Clowns: *dodges the knives* ACF: OH COME ON! SOMEONE HELP MEEE! (Meanwhile) Bob: I'm surprsed no asked for my fear. Guard Droid: *scans Bob* You fear dolls. Bob: Pfft. No I- *Guard Droid shoves a doll in Bob's face* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME AHHHHHHHHHHH *starts running* Guard Droid: Haha. Idiot. Bob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (meanwhile) (ACF has killed all of the clowns and got the room to stop shrinking) ACF: And all it took was the dupstep glasses, which strangely was in my pocket...Oh well. Now where's that door? (Shrek appears and gathers everybody and JB) Shrek: (murders everyone) It's Shrek time now! (Shrek characters do the harlem shake) (cut to everybody sitting at the campfire) Bingbang32: That was the worst creepypasta in the history of history of ever. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Bunker